sfgiantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Pagan
Angel Pagan *Full Name: Angel Pagan *Born: July 2, 1981 in Rio Piedras, Puerto Rico *Height: 6' 2 *Weight: 200 *Bats: Switch *Throws: Right *College: Indian River CC, FL *MLB Debut: April 3, 2006 Biography Angel Pagan Figueroa graduated from Republica de Colombia High School in Rio Piedras, Puerto Rico in 1999...Played baseball, volleyball, and basketball...Named Athlete of theYear his senior year...Played in the Pony LeagueWorld Series in North Carolina two consecutive years, 1998-1999...Played at Indian River Community College in Ft. Pierce, FL in 1999. e Mets...A member of the Puerto Rican national team at the pre-Olympic tournament in Panama in 2003...Enjoys spear fishing for barracuda. What language does he speak? 2010 Highlights Set career highs in practically every offensive category: games, starts (139), at-bats, runs, hits, doubles, home runs, RBI, stolen bases and walks...Finished second in the National League with 37 stolen bases...Became the first Mets' outfielder to steal 30 bases since the 1999 season (Roger Cedeno-66 steals, Rickey Henderson-37 steals)...Was one of two players in the major leagues this season to have at least 30 doubles, 10 home runs, 60 RBI and 30 stolen bases...The other player was Tampa Bay's Carl Crawford (30 doubles,19 home runs,90 RBI,47 stolen bases)...Finished seventh in the NL with a .339 batting average with men in scoring position,was tied for third with 10 outfield assists and tied for eighth with a .320 batting average at home...Made 139 starts in the outfield (88 games in centerfield, 29 games in rightfield and 22 games in leftfield)...For the season, he had 30 games with two hits, 15 games with three hits and tied his career-high with two, four-hit games: June 22 vs.Detroit and August 24 vs. Florida...Hit .300 (131-437) vs. righthanded pitching and .261 (37-142) vs. lefthanded pitching...Hit over .300 in three separate months: May (.333), June (.308) and July (.337)...Scored the winning run in the 20th inning in the Mets' 2-1 victory in St. Louis on April 17...It marked the first time in franchise history that NewYork had scored a run in the 20th inning or later...On May 19 atWashington he hit an inside-the-park home run (fourth inning against Livan Hernandez) and started a triple play....Became the first player to accomplish each of those feats in the same game since Phillies shortstop Ted Kazinski did so against the Giants at the Polo Grounds on September 25, 1955...Pagan caught Cristian Guzman's sinking line drive, threw to catcher Henry Blanco who threw to shortstop Jose Reyes to double off Hernandez at second base...Reyes then threw to Ike Davis to catch Nyjer Morgan at first base and complete the triple play...On August 1,Carlos Beltran, Jesus Feliciano and Pagan, all natives of Puerto Rico, appeared in the outfield at the same time...According to the Baseball Hall of Fame, it marked only the seventh time an All Puerto Rican outfield played together in the same game...The last time was June 6, 1981 when the Cubs had Carlos Lezcano, Jerry Morales and Hector Cruz...Jose Reyes (30 steals) and Pagan became the fourth set of teammates to steal 30 or more bases in the same year...The last time it happened was 2007 (Reyes and David Wright)...For the year, had 21 multiple RBI games: 17 contests with two RBI, three with three RBI and one with four RBI, June 22 vs.Detroit...Had a season best 10-game hitting streak from June 11-June 22...Hit .386 (17-44) during that span...Collected six-game winning RBI for the year.